


In It For The Money

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kenma strips and offers other services for money.  Not that he's having money troubles, but because he wants all the latest of all electronics what come out.  Lucky for him his best friend in the field has a sugar daddy in need of a pet to spoil.  It was all for the money.  Or, that's what Kenma keeps telling himself.





	In It For The Money

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha, I think this is the dirtiest smut scene I have ever written. enjoy.

The lights flashed in his eyes as he stood on the stage.  His hands sliding up and down the pole, the group of men shouting words at him, from flattering to gross bedroom things.  He hated each and everyone of them. 

 

Kenma sighed as he lifted his bare leg up against the pole matching the music.  He bent his knee wrapping it around, holding himself up as he pushed off the ground with his other hand, the pole spinning him around as he switched positions.  His leather harness over him and his tight underwear catching on the pole, causing small burns to appear on his skin. He hated when they made him do the pole dancing routine, he much preferred dancing.

 

He twisted his body, holding himself upside down, his legs spread, before hooking one loosely around the pole, the crowd cheering, money being tossed onto the stage.  That’s why he was doing this, the money. Not that he was having actual financial problems, the job was only to buy himself the latest in technology. Every game system what comes out, more desktop computers.  His apartment was a maze with wires and computer parts on the floor. He could buy a decent house with the extra services he would sometimes agree to at work.

 

His golden eyes moved through the crowd, landing on a man sitting on a chair, his leg crossed over in his lap.  He was wearing business attire. Kenma licked his lips as he slid down the pole, his leg’s going into the straddles, just to purposely show just how flexible he was.  His eyes trained on the man, crawling towards the front of the stage, he smirked before leaning his head down, taking money from one of the guys with his mouth, purring loudly when he took it.  Pushing back onto his heels, he stood up making sure to stick his ass out as he did. It was always a crowd killer in the end as the lights went dark. 

 

Kenma stepped back from the stage, the managers sweeping up the cash what would go into his pocket at the end of the night.  He stepped behind the curtain hiding the backstage door. 

 

“Good show tonight babe, you worked that pole real good...now if you want to work another..” Oikawa smirked leaning against the wall, his performance was next.   

 

“That’ll cost you,” the faux blond purred tracing a hand up the older’s toned abs.

 

“What I would give to let the managers let me devour you on stage, the crowd would go crazy,”  the brunette grabbed the slender hand on his chest, lifting it to his lips. “Name your price kitten,” he kissed the inside of the younger’s wrist before pulling back as his stage name was announced.

 

Kenma stepped back watching the stripper go out to the stage.  He licked his lips. He would do anything for extra cash. 

 

He moved back to his and Oikawa’s shared changing room, looking at the small TV.  He watched the older stripper move on the stage, he watched the money fly onto the stage.  He wanted that money.

 

The stripper sat on the couch in the changing room, grabbing his phone from the coffee table.  He had texts from his friends. Asking what he was doing, if he wanted to go out or if he was to tired from working all day.  None of his friends outside of stripping knew what his actual job was. He didn’t reply, he’ll reply tomorrow when he wakes up at his apartment.  

 

It felt like hours before the door opened.  “Took you long enough,” Kenma muttered playing a game on his phone.

 

“Now, now kitten, it’s rude to not look at someone when they open the door, especially when they brought a special guest back,”  Oikawa hummed the door closing behind him and the guy, noticing the younger stripper was still wearing his body harness, probably too lazy to take it off himself, he could see the glistening of nipple rings poking out of the leather straps what were disrupted by his movements.

 

Kenma got up quickly, his eyes meeting the tall man’s eyes, realizing he was the man sitting down during his set.  

 

“Kenma, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi...also my sugar daddy,” the older stripper smiled leaning against the nicely dressed man.

 

The younger rose his eyebrows.  “This is the daddy you’ve been telling me about?  The one with the big co--”

 

“Wow, you sure have a potty mouth tonight,” Oikawa cut his friend off from finishing his sentence.  “I’m not here to just introduce you to him...he...ah…” he stumbled over his words as the man stepped forward.  

 

“I’m here to ask for your service, alongside Oikawa, you see, he’s cutting ties with our contract after tonight, and I will need another pet, I’ve had eyes on you for a while, but I would like to watch first.”

 

“And if I deny?”  Kenma asked he knew Oikawa was quitting this business, he knew he was getting into a serious relationship outside of work.  Iwaizumi or whatever his name was. He watched the many pull out a stack of money, oh, that caught his interest. He licked his lips.  “What do you want to see?” 

 

Ushijima flipped the money in his hand before putting it back into his coat pocket.  “Oikawa putting you into submission like the kitten you are.”

 

“Tsk, already making him a pet, instead of a brat, though Kenma’s more of a brat than I am,”  The older stripper clicked his tongue as the man went and sat on one of the chairs.

 

“And you’re a liar,”  The faux blond replied back watching as Oikawa approached him.  It wasn’t the first time someone had watched them fuck before, but it was the first time it was someone with a purpose, a purpose of a contract to being a sugar daddy.  He’s never had a sugar daddy before. He felt a hand move into his hair, tugging his head back. He hissed as a pair of lips collided with his, the kiss was hard, biting each other’s lips.  

 

“This kitten as a weakness,” Oikawa spoke pulling slightly away from the kiss.  “He loves petting, he loves all sorts of pets,” he told the man moving his free hand down the younger’s body, pressing his palm against the half hard cock, stroking it through the fabric.  “He’s very obedient, when the price is right, if it’s too little then you’ll have to wrestle him into submission, but it seems he’s not in the mood for fighting tonight,” he cooed keeping eyes contact with the younger, seeing his eyes already zoning out.  “Get on your knees,” he ordered releasing the faux blonde locks.

 

Kenma was already breathing hard as he dropped to his knees, watching as Oikawa pulled down his shorts, revealing his stiff cock.  He’s sucked it so many times already, but this was possibly the last time. “Open,” he heard the command as he opened his mouth, waiting eagerly.  Was he going to be slow or was he going to throat fuck him. His question was answered as hands found the back of his head and the cock was forced to the back of his throat.  He gagged, panicking at first, placing his hands onto Oikawa’s thighs, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the cock was slowly dragged out of his mouth, allowing him to breath, the tip on his tongue.  

 

Once calm and ready the older stripper thrusting back in, starting slow pace.  Kenma moaned, keeping himself steady against Oikawa’s thighs, his cock straining against his underwear.  He looked up as the thrusts got stronger, tears pricking his eyes again. The hands in his hair tightening as they pulled him all the way onto the cock, holding him there, causing his throat to spasm around it.

 

“God, you’re so good Kitten, taking my cock so well in front of your new master,” Oikawa groaned tightening his hold on the younger’s hair he was so close.  He looked over at Ushijima, he was quiet and unreadable. “Do you want me to stop sir?” he panted, hearing a noise of protest come from the male below him. 

 

“Finish, don’t release in his throat...let him hold it in his mouth,” the man spoke simply, his legs spread apart, a bump noticeable in his pants.

 

“Hear that kitten? No swallowing and no spitting it out,” the older breathed, his thrusts becoming erratic.

 

Kenma whined tears falling down his face, taking in the whole cock, before Oikawa pulled out, just the tip in his mouth, cum spurting into his mouth and tongue.  He had to control his instincts to swallow when his friend pulled the cock completely from his mouth, tears still streaming down his face. 

 

“Tooru, bring the kitten over to me,” Ushijima ordered, moving his hands to his pants, unzipping it, taking his cock out.  He watched the brunette push the faux blond onto all fours. His eyes focusing on the golden one’s approaching him until he was in front of his lap.  He could see him staring at his big cock, bigger than Oikawa’s. “Open your mouth.”

 

The faux blond would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t horny and needy already.  Opening his mouth he showed the cum still on his tongue. Shutting it when he received small praise.  He waited for the order to swallow or spit it out but the order never came. He wondered if this guy was the type to push the edge of breaking.  He startled as hands were suddenly around his waist, tugging down his underwear until the garter-belt was in the way, and then the hands were undoing those, pushing his  underwear farther down, until the were completely off, only the body harness left. 

 

Oikawa stared at Kenma’s ass before grabbing the lube.  “Keep your eyes on sir, okay?” he told the younger, watching him nod as he lubed his fingers, pressing one in at a time.  

 

Kenma’s eyes were blown out as the older thrusting his finger into him, adding a second.  He whimpered and moaned unable to open his mouth. He stared up at the man looking down at him, he nearly lost it when the stripper behind him added a third finger, grazing over his prostate before hitting it dead on.  He felt the tears burning his eyes as he kept his mouth shut, Oikawa abusing his prostate. Surely he was going mad.

 

“That’s good enough,” Ushijima told them, as he grabbed the lube, stroking his hard cock.  “Come on kitten,” his expression never changing as the faux blond stripper approached him, climbing onto his lap.  He helped the male get into position, turning him so he was facing Oikawa and slowly sank down onto the cock.

 

Kenma groaned as his hole was stretched open more, thankful that the man was nice enough to let him take his time adjusting until his cock sat all the way inside him.  He groaned, keeping his mouth closed, opening it a tiny bit when Ushijima put his hands under his knee’s, forcing him back against his chest, thrusting in and out slow at first.  He covered his mouth with his hands, making small noises, his head falling back against the man’s shoulder, nearly choking on the cum in his mouth, forcing him back up, breathing hard through his nose.  He felt the man instead lean forward, placing his mouth against his neck, kissing it, softly. It was an odd gesture for what was happening. His mind racing from the harder thrusts and soft kisses until he felt fingers slowly slide in with the cock, stretching him further.  He knew what was being prepared, something he hadn’t done before. Should he tap out now, should he tell them to slow down. His breathing became harder as Oikawa stuck three fingers in with the cock, his hole burning with the stretch. 

 

“Stay calm,” Ushijima was the one to speak, slowing his thrusts as he nipped at the soft skin of the younger’s neck, his eyes looking at the older stripper.

 

Oikawa was careful as he pulled out his fingers, making sure his cock was lubed up enough, placing more lube on Kenma’s hole before placing the head of his cock next to Ushijimas, slowly pushing in.  

 

Kenma breathed in heavily, tears falling from his eyes, it hurt, it burned. He grabbed behind him, finding Ushijima’s head as the male kept his legs up, kissing and sucking on his neck as the stripper pushed in deeper.  It hurt. He gave a loud noise of pain before lips were suddenly on his, his mouth opening to cry out, as Oikawa’ tongue invaded his mouth, licking his own cum, hand going to his cock, distracting him. The kiss was messy as the stripper stroked his cock, completely seated inside the male next to the other cock.  Tears streamed down his face as the two males waited for him to calm down, waiting for him to adjust or tell them it was too much.

 

They waited until Kenma pulled back from Oikawa’s kiss, panting, out of breath.  “Okay, okay, I think, go ahead,” he told them, dropping his hand from Ushijimas head, taking hold of his arms instead.  He felt them both pull back, his head dropping back. He felt so full, the slight burn was still there as they thrust back in, one of their cocks hitting directly against his protest, making his toes curl.  He could hear them cussing at how tight it was as they quickened their pace, each thrust rubbing the spot inside him what made his legs shake. Loud moans escaping his mouth as Oikawa’s hand returned to his cock stroking it in time.  “Oh god,” he cried out, his ass tightening as his eyes rolled back, cum spurting over his chest. He could hear them hiss at the tightness before stilling, cumming inside of him. 

 

The faux blonde groaned as they slowly pulled out of him, Ushijima dropping his legs.  He was so tired, he was going to be sore in the morning. He nearly jumped when a cold wet cloth rubbed his sensitive hole, going up to clean off his stomach and chest, a second cloth rubbing down his face and neck.  “Do you want to go home, I can’t take you to my place, Iwa-chan is there,” he heard Oikawa speak quietly. 

 

“I’ll bring him with me, he will have trouble getting around in the morning,” Ushijima offered, honestly, if Oikawa trusted the man, then he will too, he was tired and wanted to sleep.


End file.
